


[Podfic] Operation: Break The News

by failpail (shamebucket)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/failpail
Summary: Asriel the bewildered, Chara the unperturbed, and Frisk... the tricycle.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Podfic] Operation: Break The News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujYFru1T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/gifts).



> Podficced for Fic in a Box for JujYFru1T/SapphireOcean! I used one of her ficlets from her ficlet collection "Undertale Tidbits". The pertinent chapter is [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304478/chapters/48673571#workskin)
> 
> Length is 8:07. Original word count is 926 words.

[Download and stream on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zbcspp4byf11vkm/operation%20break%20the%20news.mp3)


End file.
